A number of problems are associated with intermediate transfer members, such as belts. For example, their black color results in minimal or substantially no optical properties, which in turn adversely impacts visual observation of defects. The lack of transparency also does not readily enable the identification of bubbling during the preparation and manufacturing of the intermediate transfer members. This bubbling causes xerographic image defects and poor image resolution. It is also difficult to monitor the cleaning of residual toner from non-transparent intermediate transfer members. There has also been a problem in enabling the economical formation of suitable stable dispersions with minimum settling of solids, when conductive fillers of carbon black, metal, or metal oxides are used in amounts exceeding about 20 percent by weight. These and other problems are minimized or substantially eliminated with the synergistic effect of nano-size zinc oxide and a polyetheramine.
Thus, there is a need for a transparent intermediate transfer member with excellent transfer capabilities, and suitable conductivity in the absence of, or with a minimum amount of carbon black or similar conductive materials.
Further, there is a need for transparent intermediate transfer members (ITM) that have excellent wear and abrasion resistance, excellent mechanical properties, and which primarily because of the ITM optical density permits one to visually observe any defects in the members, and permits the use of a number of different forms of light sources to detect bubbling, settling of solids and other defects in the ITM.
There is also a need for a process to incorporate zinc oxide, a semiconductor, that is difficult to uniformly disperse, into a polymeric material.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments of the present disclosure.